Can't sleep?
by joieeu
Summary: I wanted to write something fast. In all meanings of that word.


Nezumi couldn't sleep. He'd been staring at the dark ceiling for a long time and his back was aching because of his weird position. Shion was sleeping peacefully next to him, his shoulder touching Nezumi's shoulder and his knee touching Nezumi's knee. He was sleeping so nicely just because Nezumi wasn't sleeping at all. Usually it was Shion complaining about their nights, because Nezumi had this bad habit of kicking him.

Nezumi groaned angrily and turned to his right side. He looked at Shion's profile, the red marks on his skin, and then he placed his hand next to Shion's head and touched his hair. He loved Shion's white hair. They were so innocent and pure, clean and absolutely beautiful. And soft, yes, he liked to touch them because they were so soft. Sometimes they just sat quietly for hours, Shion reading a book and Nezumi touching his hair. It was silly, of course, but they enjoyed it.

Shion sighed in his sleep. Nezumi pulled his hand away for a small moment and just stared Shion's slightly opened mouth and his closed eyes. He looked really handsome. Nezumi touched his cheek, his ear, his nose. Then he went back to his hair. Yes, the hair was his favorite.

Nezumi wasn't sure how long he'd continued without noticing that Shion was awake. The white-haired boy turned to his right side, so he was facing Nezumi, and startled him. Nezumi pulled his hand away again, but Shion grabbed it and pulled it back. Shion smiled a little in the darkness and kissed Nezumi's palm slightly. That stupid boy wasn't embarrassed of anything and sometimes it was almost annoying. Nezumi poked Shion's cheek and chuckled when he heard a small _auch_.

Nezumi moved his body a bit closer to the wall to give Shion some space. They were both quiet for some minutes. Nezumi studied Shion steady eyes, which were glowing red even in the darkness. His eyelashes weren't that long, but still pretty. Shion blinked and stretched a little before moving closer, so it wasn't just their knees touching anymore. Shion placed his arms and legs next to Nezumi's and together they moved so they were comfortably. Nezumi could see the red color in Shion eyes even better.

Shion grabbed Nezumi's hands carefully and leaned his forehead to touch Nezumi's forehead. Nezumi could feel a strong heartbeat, but he wasn't sure whose it was. He felt Shion's breathe around his lips. Shivers travelled up to his neck and made him shook a little. Shion smiled and gave him a short kiss. Nezumi didn't complain.

"Can't sleep?" Shion whispered a question. He let go of Nezumi's right hand to get his own hand free and to touch Nezumi's cheek.

"Mm. Yeah", Nezumi whispered back and smiled sadly.

Shion leaned forwards to kiss him again and this time Nezumi kissed him back, so they shared a small, warm one and moved instinctively closer so they were almost hugging.

"Nightmares?"

Nezumi chuckled again.

"Not really. I just can't sleep."

They shared a third kiss, longer and deeper this time. Shion pressed his hands to Nezumi's chest and Nezumi's grabbed Shion's wrists. Their eyes were closed as they felt the familiar and calming touch and two different heats.

"We're ridiculous", Nezumi pointed out when they parted just to take some air. He focused on Shion's eyes, which were just some centimeters away.

"Ridiculous? How's so?"

"We could die tomorrow. The day after tomorrow. Now. Anytime soon. And here we are doing nothing."

Shion sighed.

"Why do you have to think about things like that now? It's depressing."

"I'm not particularly thinking about it. I just pointed it out. A friendly reminder", Nezumi mumbled.

"You call this nothing? No one calls this nothing."

Fourth kiss. Nezumi kissed back with a small laughter.

"I didn't mean it that way. We have things to do and there's basically a war going on, but here we are just - uh - kissing."

"Well, isn't this the best time to show some affection? We could die tomorrow, you know."

Nezumi rolled his eyes and pushed playfully Shion's hands away. Shion made an annoyed expression, crossed his arms and rolled to his back, but it was clear he was just about to laugh. Nezumi looked at his profile like he'd done before. Then he grinned and rolled his body onto Shion's.

"Oh, come on. What are you doing?" Shion complained, but this time he couldn't control a small chuckle. He moved Nezumi's long hair over to Nezumi's left shoulder, so the right side was all bare. Shion had always liked that white and pale skin and he'd discovered how sensitive it was around the neck. He pressed his lips to a beautiful spot above him and made Nezumi stir.

"What are _you _doing?" Nezumi asked. He tilted his head to expose his neck more and made a satisfied sigh when he felt Shion tasting his skin.

"I'm playing with you", Shion answered between his teeth. He raised his hands to carefully touch Nezumi's face.

"No marks, idiot."

Shion smiled and bit Nezumi's skin.

"Sorry."

Nezumi wasn't sure if he was supposed to be embarrassed or amazed how Shion changed in some situations. That boy was an idiot around people and he had no idea how to defend himself, he was always in trouble and making Nezumi's life suck. When they were alone and Shion got his affection mood he was like a different person. He knew what he was doing. He knew what sex is - maybe in theory, when they first tried it, but he'd known what to do. It was all pissing Nezumi off. He knew how to kill people. Shion knew how to have sex. Great.

"How'd you want to do it?" Shion whispered and dropped his head back down, so he could see Nezumi's face.

"Do you have to ask questions like that? I have no need for any of this", Nezumi snorted and tried to control a blush that wanted to attack his face.

"Do you want me to -"

"You're not sticking anything funny into me!"

Shion laughed, took Nezumi's face between his hands and gave him a wet kiss. Nezumi tried to say something witty and clever, but as he opened his mouth for that he felt Shion tongue travelling in and he got way too distracted to remember what he wanted to say. He answered the kiss yet again, though he wanted to be stubborn enough to stop Shion.

"You didn't like unnecessary touching, did you now? Straight to the point", Shion mumbled jokingly.

"Oh, shut up. You know exactly what I mean. It's unnecessary to lick every freaking part of my body."

"Which means straight to the point. You're getting ha -"

"Don't you dare to say it!"

"_Oops_."

Shion pushed Nezumi to a sitting position and then down to his back. The white-haired boy grinned widely as he felt Nezumi's hard crotch under him and he grinned even more when Nezumi placed his hands to cover his own face. Shion leaned down to kiss Nezumi's neck again and this time he left behind couple of those forbidden marks. He enjoyed hearing those little moans Nezumi tried to control and he enjoyed seeing Nezumi's oh, so innocent reactions.

Shion played with Nezumi's skin all the way down to his waist. Nezumi's body shook a little and he was probably biting his lips behind his hands, but that only made Shion more excited. He loved to see how easy it was to tame Nezumi, who always acted like a big jerk. Shion had never expected it, though, and it still surprised it him sometimes.

Shion pulled Nezumi's pants down slowly, so he could kiss a spot here and there. He went down to the knee, threw the pants away and got up to the waist again. His hand slipped between Nezumi's legs to play dangerously near and when he heard Nezumi mumbling a curse, he touched Nezumi's crotch as _accidently_ he could and started pulling down Nezumi's underwear. Shion couldn't help an amused chuckle and he looked up just to see how Nezumi was covering his face even more.

Shion kissed the area around Nezumi's tights. Nezumi was stubborn and he tried to control his body all the time, which for Shion was extremely entertaining. He liked to play around, touch and taste places here and there and go almost too far, but just almost. At some point Nezumi's body started saying something else his mind was saying and that was when Shion felt like having the power.

Nezumi cursed again. Shion kissed his way back to Nezumi's neck and then he got up to Nezumi's eye level. The man under him huffed and Shion forced the hand covering his mouth to move. Nezumi groaned as Shion tried to move the hand covering his eyes, but after couple of seconds he gave up and let his hands drop next to this head. His face was burning and he hoped Shion couldn't see it.

Shion leaned closer, but stopped just before Nezumi's lips. He smiled a little, grabbed Nezumi's wrists to keep his hands still and pressed his still covered lower body against Nezumi's naked one. Nezumi startled, moaned and tried to stretch his legs to one way or another, but Shion kept him still. Shion waited for a small moment for his own heartbeat to get steady and then he leaned all the way down to kiss Nezumi deeply, while pressing his lower body against Nezumi's again. They both mumbled between their lips. Shion moved his tights aggressively, almost chuckling against Nezumi's lips at the same time, and when he felt Nezumi's body shaking more and more, he raised his body up again. Nezumi made a disappointed voice and tried to hit Shion, but his hands were in Shion's grip.

Shion got up to a sitting position and get rid of his own pants. Then he leaned down yet again, pressed his whole naked body against Nezumi's and bit his lover lip. It was getting somewhat hot and their hearts raced. Nezumi tried to move his legs a bit, but that moved his waist and made them both sigh. They were hard and their crotches were pressed uncomfortable together - Nezumi felt embarrassed and he wanted to cover his face again.

"Like I said. You're _not_ sticking anything into me", Nezumi murmured against Shion's lips. "It feels terrifying and it hurts. And I don't care shit about your _let's get you relaxed by using my nasty fin -"_

"I wasn't going to stick anything into you."

Shion sat up and grinned. He grabbed Nezumi's waist gently and, before Nezumi could start complaining, he took a better position and without a hesitation sat onto Nezumi's crotch. Shion stopped for a careful moment, moved his knees to be steadier and pressed his hands next to Nezumi's body. Nezumi buried a surprised moan and breathed.

"You didn't - it's going to hurt tomorrow - you should at least- _prepare _yourself or something -"

"It's fine. Like you would use your fingers to -"

"I get it! I don't need commentary."

Shion laughed heavily. He huffed and pressed his whole body a bit down again, so he could feel Nezumi inside him even better. Nezumi groaned angrily when he saw a small pain in Shion's expression.

"I don't mind chancing a position or -"

"Oh, shut up. I said it's fine."

Shion started moving in a rough rhythm, up and down. He let out small breathes and hot noises and his eyes went shut as he found a better rhythm for his body. His upper body started leaning down almost automatically.

Nezumi wasn't sure what to do with his legs. His arms were still lying next to his head and he desperately grabbed the sheet under him to get some control back. His body was shaking and he tried to focus on something, but it just made him dizzy. He closed his eyes and bit his lips to block his voice and he tried to keep his body steady, but his lower body was aching badly and he hated that amazing feeling Shion gave him. Nezumi spread his legs a little and bent them, but at the same time his lower body shook. Shion startled, moved roughly and almost lost his balance. Nezumi's whole back curved, his head jerked back and he made a loud moan that echoed in the room. He tried to breathe, but he couldn't. He was feeling so good he couldn't stand it and when Shion moved again he felt even better. The sensation danced all over his naked, almost sweaty body. He could feel Shion's insides; tight and warm.

Shion dropped down to his forearms and his face almost touched Nezumi's neck again. Nezumi couldn't control his body as it started moving with Shion, helped him to get closer and deeper. They both let their voices free; loud groans, satisfied moans. The air was moist. Nezumi felt Shion shaking too. They didn't need much and that was something even Nezumi couldn't care deny.

"You feel like - like coming?" Shion whispered roughly. His hips moved faster.

Nezumi felt like being deeper and deeper. He felt Shion squeezing around him. He wasn't sure if his loud noises were real or not.

"Don't ask - such thing!"

Shion pressed harder for two - three - four times. Nezumi felt like his body was going to collapse.

Their bodies shook crazily as Shion pressed his body down for the last time. Nezumi could feel how everything inside him exploded and it took over his body so fast he couldn't possibly be prepared. His legs stretched, his hands almost ripped the sheet and his head jerked back again. He couldn't control his voice. The sensation was everywhere, the satisfaction and passion. He wasn't sure what to do and he felt like losing his mind. Shion was moaning above him, his forehead pressed against Nezumi's shoulder and his hands were tearing the same sheet. Everything inside him came to Nezumi's stomach and all he could feel was Nezumi coming inside him. It felt amazingly good and fascinating.

"Don't say anything", Nezumi commanded before Shion could say anything witty.

Shion sighed deeply and moved next to Nezumi, so their shoulders were touching just like before. They both were breathing somewhat heavily.

Shion grinned.

"We need a shower. You're dirty."

"Oh, really? Of course I'm dirty! You came all over me, you bastard."

"You came inside me."

"I don't want to talk about this, really. It gives me a headache."

Shion shook his shoulders and poked and kicked Nezumi, so he had to get up.

"Let's take a shower, shall we? I think you'll feel sleepy after that."


End file.
